barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Annika
Princess Annika is the central protagonist of Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Story On Annika's 18th birthday, she sneaked out to go ice skating, so her mother raised awareness that she had gone missing. When Annika came home, she secretly bought a polar bear with her, and named her Shiver. Annika was yelled at for sneaking out because her parents wanted her to stay at home all day. This left Annika very upset and accused her parents of ruining her life before running to her bedroom. Annika sneaked out again with Shiver to join villagers who were ice skating together, but she was approached by Wenlock. Wenlock proposed to Annika but she rejected him. In return, Wenlock turned everyone in the kingdom into stone statues. Annika and Shiver were rescued by a pegasus named Brietta. Wenlock gave Annika 3 days to agree to marry him, otherwise everyone in the kingdom would remain statues forever. Annika was taken to Cloud Kingdom, majestic kingdom in the sky, and was introduced to Queen Rayla. Rayla told Annika to find the Wand of Light in order to defeat Wenlock. Annika discovered that Brietta is her sister, and that she had been turned into a pegasus by Wenlock. Annika and Brietta went on a quest to find the Wand of Light, and met a man named Aidan in the Forbidden Forest. Aidan assisted Annika in finding the wand, and they fell in love after she changed his outlook on the situation he was in, and saved each other. Annika made the wand and defeated Wenlock, saving everyone in the kingdom and her sister. Annika was invited to meet Aidan's father, and she reunited her parents with Brietta, who they had not seen for 16 years. Annika and Aidan skated together in Cloud Kingdom, and Rayla turned the Wand of Light into the first star seen at night. Personality Annika is a brave, loving and hopeful. She had a habit of sneaking out of her home to skate, which made her parents worried. She never gave up hope when she tried to find the Wand of Light. Physical Appearance barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-734 - Copy.jpg|Skating outfit Annika-pink dress.png|Party dress barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-4935 - Copy.jpg|Rayla's dress Defeating-Wenlock-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-30546117-945-567 - Copy.jpg|Transformation gown Annika has light skin and blue eyes. Her hair color is blonde and had many hairstyles. For most of the movie, she wears her hair in a ponytail (The bangs and ponytail are borrowed from Anneliese in ''Princess and The Pauper'') and the bottom of it was tied into a knot. Skating Outfit While skating in the first part of the movie, Annika wears a red jacket, and top with long sleeves. She wears a blue pair of pants with a belt, and red boots that match the color of her jacket, and she wears her favorite pink ice skates. Party Dress Annika wears an all pink outfit for the party in the ice skating rink just close to the castle. She wears a strapless dress with a top that is divided to three, and each of them has little pink meshes on them. The skirt is short, and is also divided into three with a big ribbon tied in the top part of her dress, she has a short bolero with long sleeves. She has pink, long leggings and ankle-high boots and also, her favorite ice skates. Annika's hair is tied into a bun and secured with a pink ribbon, she also wears a pink choker with a jewel in the front. Rayla's Dress In the most of the movie, beginning with search of the Wand of Light, she borrows a purple dress from Rayla, the Cloud Queen. The top has a matching gem on the chest, and it has a band in the chin, looking like a belt. Its sleeve is long and also has a band, separating the parts. The skirt has a band, too, in the lower part. She wears dark purple boots and her hairstyle is the same as the first part of the film, only, this time, it comes with a purple ribbon. Transformation Gown After her transformation when Wenlock is finally defeated, her dress transformed. The gown is purple and it has straps (In her CGI-ed images and in the doll, the straps is gone). The top is divided into three, and it has a flower-shaped ribbon on the other side of the top (right). There was also a long ribbon (Not tied in a bow or something) in the end of the top, in the other side, with a star pin on them so it will not be detached. The skirt is long (When they danced in the end of the film, it was only knee-length short) and it have two parts: The outer part is the covering and the inner part is the real skirt. She wears a crown with 3 stars on them, and she had the same necklace she wore at the party, and she wears purple high-heeled shoes. When they danced, Annika wears long leggings and the ankle-high boots, with her pink ice skates. This time, her hairstyle is completely different. It has lots and lots of long, perfect curls on them with a ponytail, and it is not borrowed in other films. Gallery Screenshot 01barbiepegasus_119.jpg|Annika skating 87765_1343055867807_full.jpg|Annika at the party barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-4987.jpg|Annika with Brietta url1234.png|Annika after her transformation 834654_1316327680260_full.png|Annika discovering the Ring of Love barbie annika.png|Annika flying to Wenlock's palace Barbie-and-the-Magic-of-Pegasus-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-13485328-528-304.jpg|Annika giving up 935260_596388603706605_1070283430_n.jpg|Annika complaining about her parents Annika-at-the-Festival-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-30486947-945-567.jpg Barbie-And-The-Magic-Of-Pegasus-barbie-movies-12827909-640-360.jpg|Annika fighting with her parents annika barbie.jpg|Annika in her party outfit barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-4971.jpg|Annika discovering the gem caverns barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-6583.jpg|Annika falling barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-6651.jpg|Annika angry at Wenlock barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-6665.jpg|Annika attempting to destroy Wenlock barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-6817.jpg|Annika in a magically-created crevice barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-7064.jpg|Annika unconscious barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-7873.jpg|Annika watching Aidan swordfight barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-8269.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-8414.jpg|Annika breaking Wenlock's spells barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-8427.jpg I-ll-call-you-Shiver-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-15146751-960-536.jpg|Annika finding Shiver barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-7090.jpg|Annika waking up barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-7432.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-379.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-423.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-718.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-743.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-819.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-878.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-909.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-929.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-969.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-1033.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-1113.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-1144.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-1239.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-1249.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-1289.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-1513.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-1550.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-1599.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-1678.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-1798.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-1855.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-2015.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-2080.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-2539.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-2583.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-2693.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-2713.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-2735.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-2910.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-2975.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-3084.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-3195.jpg barbie-pegasus-disneyscreencaps.com-3309.jpg Dolls barbie-magic-pegasus-barbie-doll-family-annika1.jpg|Princess Annika doll Barbie-Mini-Kingdom-Annika-doll-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-32715361-500-488.jpg|Tea party Annika doll Princess Annika.jpg|A new version of Annika doll Quotes *''"Don't tell me you're cold! A cold polar bear?"'' *''"I think I'll name you Shiver"'' *''"What do you want me to do, sit in my room all day?"'' *''"I'm not a baby anymore!"'' *''"It's not fair! You don't understand anything! You're ruining my life!"'' *''"Oh, poor Ollie! Maybe after you eat us, you won't be so scrawny!"'' *''"For the love of my family, and my people, I ask you to break all of Wenlock's spells!"'' Category:Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus Characters Category:Princesses Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Wives